


[Podfic of] Got Me Lyin' (for your love)

by Flowerparrish



Series: Marvel Podfics [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Canon Disabled Character, Craigslist, Deaf Clint Barton, First Meetings, Gift Fic, M/M, Meet the Family, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: Clint advertises himself as a ‘semi-acceptable to totally inappropriate boyfriend for all your family holiday, family dinner, corporate Christmas party, and other fake-dating needs’. It's surprisingly lucrative, especially around Thanksgiving and Christmas, and he is always very clear with his ‘dates’ exactly what he is and isn't willing to do, and anything physical beyond some hand-holding or maybe a light peck on the mouth is completely off the table.So when Natasha asks him for a favor - to help out one of her friends with his own special brand of help, Clint readily agrees.But James 'Bucky' Barnes is nothing like Clint's other clients.





	[Podfic of] Got Me Lyin' (for your love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kangofu_CB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Got Me Lyin' (for your love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534450) by [Kangofu_CB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/pseuds/Kangofu_CB). 

> Thanks endlessly to Kangofu_CB for permission to podfic this (I know, I know, the thank you war is upon us), and I hope you enjoy this!

Soundcloud link: [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-518100091/podfic-of-got-me-lyin-for-your-love) (downloads enabled)

Google Drive download: [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Wn5AZLzI62iNd-K8zACsNpXHs6MuH96i/view?usp=sharing)

Audio length: 00:23:36

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy--please leave a comment or kudos if you do! And if you like the fic itself, make sure to leave a comment for CB over on the fic!


End file.
